List Of Will It Blend? Episodes
Marbles (50 of them) / Pilot episode of the show. (Oct. 30, 2006) #Rake Handle #Chuck Norris and Bad guys (Some action figures are blended, but the Chuck Norris figure emerges unblended from the bad guys' dust) #"Extra Value Meal" (a mixture of a Big Mac, fries and a milkshake) #"Cochicken" (a mixture of Coca-Cola and chicken) #Ice (Blended into snow) #Golf balls #Coke Can Smoothie (a mixture of a can of Coca-Cola (the contents of the can and the can itself) and ice) #Credit Cards #The Movie (a mixture of a DVD, popping corn and a can of Coke) #Pens #Thanksgiving Dinner (Tom's toothless Uncle Floyd came over for dinner and Tom blended his serving of Thanksgiving dinner for him. He started with a turkey leg because Floyd preferred dark meat. Afterwards, he poured in a bowl of cranberries, and a slice of pumpkin pie topped with whipped cream. Finally, he sprinkled in some salt and pepper for taste.) #Bottled Beverage #Tilapia -O- Matic (Tom places a frozen fish into the blender half filled with water and blends the fish) #Oysters Dickson blends the oysters, shells and all, and adds cocktail sauce and tabasco sauce. #Crowbar (Does not blend crowbar, eventually just blends mobile phones. However, in some opening title sequences, Tom can be seen trying to force a crowbar into the blender.) #3 Hockey pucks #Real-Time Compilation (Video made as a bet that no stop motion, mirrors, or other tricks were used to make the other videos. This video showed the blending of light bulbs, golf balls, and a rake handle. The light bulbs were blended in 11 seconds, the golf balls in 30 seconds, and the rake handle in 10 seconds.) #iPod (Dickson blends an iPod.) #Coffee Beans (Dickson shows that the blender can be used to grind coffee beans as opposed to a coffee grinder.) #Nutcracker with nuts #53 Toy Cars (Dickson woke up having stepped on all the toy cars left out by his grandchildren, so he blended them all to teach them a lesson. This video showed the subtitle "Kids, Don't Try This At Home!") #Christmas Dinner (Toothless Uncle Floyd from the Thanksgiving Dinner video was returning for Christmas dinner, so Dickson once again blended up his meal. He blended a Cornish Game Hen which weighed 2 pounds, a raw yam, and a few pieces of fruitcake. He also poured in eggnog.) #2 Barbie Dancing Princess Dolls #Cassette Tapes (TDK cassette tapes) #A can of Campbell's Tomato Soup #Light bulbs #Golf Club (Dickson needs help on his "short-shot" , so he blends and destroys the handle of his driver.) #Blending granulated sugar into powdered sugar #"Workout in a Blender" (a mixture of a Winsor Pilates workout DVD video, tofu, a protein bar, Yoplait yogurt, and a Slim-Fast shake) #"Dental hygiene Surprise" (a mixture of toothpaste, dental floss, mouthwash and a toothbrush) #Pickled Pig's Feet #Ceramic Magnets (falsely claimed to be neodymium magnets) #Tape measure #"S***r B**l Smoothie" (a mixture of salsa, 13 buffalo chicken wings, tortilla chips and a can of Budweiser) #"S***r B**l Conference Blend-Off" (two blenders blend small plastic football helmets, one set representing the AFC and the other one the NFC.) #"S***r B**l Blend-Off" (A NERF football is placed in each of the two blenders, one representing the Indianapolis Colts and one the Chicago Bears.) #Cubic Zirconia (purposefully described as diamonds) #"Annoying Valentine Gift" (A stuffed toy that looks like a red devil holding a heart that reads "Be Mine". It moves its arms, legs and mouth as it sings Mah Nà Mah Nà and also has flashing red antennae. Dickson blends the toy as it is singing.) #12 Glow Sticks #A Can of Campbell's chicken soup #Toilet Plunger (Dickson says the flat blades and square blending chamber pull food into the blender, so there is no need for spoons, spatulas, or plungers. He then proceeds to blend a plunger.) #''Healthy Green Drink'' (Dickson blends 2 cans of Dole pineapple juice without the cans, spinach, a single cube of pineapple with the eye so it can "see what will happen", some flax seed, a banana without the peel, and some ice.) #"Will It Blend? LIVE! #Video Camera (Dickson connects a data cable to the camcorder so viewers can see what happens inside the blending chamber during blending.) #Baseball #Esky Award (Dickson was mad that The Beach Boys did not win Esquire Magazine's 2007 Esky Award, so he proceeded to blend one.) #Makeup #A 15-foot garden hose #Tiki Torch #Will It Blend? On The Road. #"Toilet Flusher Thingy." (A flapper valve, float pump and flushing handle of a toilet are blended together into powder.) #Transformers Toys (Dickson's grandchildren ask him to transform his Transformers and he does so-in a Blendtec Blender.)[19] #"Carny Cuisine" (2 corn dogs, French's mustard without the bottle, pink cotton candy and a cherry Snow cone with the cone are blended. The resulting smoothie did not taste good. It would also have been hazardous to drink because of the blended paper cone and wooden corn dog sticks.) #EZ Cheese #iPhone (Dickson sold the remains of the iPhone, consisting of powder and a mangled frame on eBay.) #Spam (Dickson blended canned Spam with 3 extra-large eggs. The canned Spam was a pun on Internet spam as Dickson was annoyed at all the spam in his inbox.) #6 Bic Cigarette Lighters #Video camera Part 2: The Return (The producers attempt to return the blended camcorder to Best Buy. They do not succeed because having blended the camera was considered customer abuse.) #Cricut (In this video, Tom got his wife a Cricut set and blended all her old scissors, dies and punches.) #''Guitar Hero'' Gibson X-Plorer controller (Dickson buys a copy of Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock at the request of his 27 grandchildren. After realizing the game does not have any Beach Boys songs, he decided to blend the controller. Because the controller is too big for the blender, he "pulls a Pete Townshend on it" (destroying the body of the controller) and blends the neck of the guitar before setting the remains on fire). #''Halo 3'' (Dickson gets mad at the fact that his 4 and 5 year old grandchildren beat him at Halo 3, so he takes away the game and blends the game disc.) #''Picket Sign'' (Dickson realizes that his producer/writer is on strike, and he has nothing to blend; so he runs to the front of the office and grabs his producer's picket sign. He then blends the picket sign's handle and crumples up the sign.) #Blend the Vote (Dickson blends a toy donkey and elephant to help decide the outcome of the 2008 election.) #1 Million Volt Stun Gun (Episode Title "Don't Blend Me Bro") #Full Strength smoothie inventor Shawn Phillips (Phillips was not actually blended, he made a smoothie in the blender) #Hearing Aids (His uncle, Floyd, needed new hearing aids). #Remote Controls (Dickson buys a universal remote, and has no need for the rest of them. He also starts the blender with the remote.) #Rubik's Cube #Wii Remote (Uncle Floyd was bowling in Wii Sports when the wrist strap of the Wii Remote snapped and destroyed the TV. So, Dickson took the strapless Wii Remotes and blended them before giving him a new one and instating a wrist strap rule.) #''Grand Theft Auto IV'' (Dickson bought Grand Theft Auto IV, wanting to steal a 1968 Mustang GT390. He blended it, after realizing that the 1968 GT390 is not in the game.) #"Weezer" Pork and Beans" (Dickson blended Weezer's new album and a can of Campbells pork and beans, in a reference to Weezer's hit single "Pork and Beans.") #''Mario Kart'' (Dickson blended the Wii Wheel, after breaking it while playing Mario Kart.) #''iPhone 3G'' (Dickson bought the new iPhone 3G and he no longer needed the original version so he decided to blend it. But he accidentally blended the 3G.) #Nike(He blends a Nike Air Max 90 sneaker and rubber soles one after the other, only emptying the bucket at the end.) #Time Warp (Dickson blended an alarm clock in honor of appearing on the TV show Time Warp) #Man Cave (In order to get back to his 'manly roots', Dickson decided to build a Man Cave and blended some items he felt didn't belong there, including a Hannah Montana doll, a lava lamp and a slice of quiche.) #Tom's Tom Tom He wants to blend a TomTom Go 550 GPS unit because while he's driving and she's said "Tom Tom" (she repeats Dickson's name) so he decided to blend a TomTom Go 550. #YouTube Live (Dickson does not blend anything, instead promoting his upcoming appearance on YouTube Live. He also uses some adjectives which begin with the word blend. An example is blendtastic.) #YouTube Live appearance: In YouTube Live, Chad Vader is tired of sweeping up his store and asks Tom to blend his broom. He successfully blends the broomstick, and Chad then asks if he can blend some food for him, because he can't eat anything that isn't blended. Dickson blends a Cheeseburger, Breath Mints, Diet Sierra Mist (with the can), Red Beets, and Ketchup Packets together (with aid from Chad Vader using the Force). #Avocados #iPhone App in iTunes (He didn't blend the app, he just promoted the app for viewers, but later, the "Will it Blend?" app is removed from iTunes.) #Nissan GTR #German-English dictionary disc #Skis #The Bailout- Dickson blends things representative of the U.S. government bailout efforts #New Olympus cameras get mixed - As an advertising campaign for Olympus, Dickson blends a digital SLR and a compact camera, which causes an explosion and the video was marked as "to be continued." The blending was redone a few weeks later, with the addition of a lens, HD Camcorder and voice recorder. Instead of a usual result, the video shows that the objects have been "blended" into the new Olympus PEN E-P1. #Money Clip from the infomercial in which a money clip was placed in a blender to demonstrate the durability of the clip. #Silly Putty(Tom blends a few balls of Silly putty, and they turn into powder. Tom then restarts the machine and eventually paste is formed) #Ford Fiesta (Dickson unsuccessfully attempts to blend a chunk of boron steel as used in the structure of the 2011 Ford Fiesta, but instead accepts an invitation to "go for a spin" with a Fiesta Movement agent where he sits on the back seat during the electronically faked test drive and blends items of garbage lying around the inside of the car). #Laser Pointers. #Air soft gun. #Facebook book (Tom blends a small book with faces of people who work with him or appeared with him stuck in his book). #Tire Repair Kit #iPad (The iPad did not fit, and so Tom smashed it in half by hitting it against the motor of the blender then folding it. The metal back cover is seen falling off and was not blended. The video got millions of views within the first week, and was featured on news channels) #Pool noodle #iPhone 4 Uncovered (Tom loves his new iPhone with the new feature such as a FaceTime and it is faster, however the Apple Task Force apprehended Tom and tased him, then "To be continued, June 25..." appears on the screen) #iPhone 4 Extended version of last iPhone 4 Video. Before the end, everyone can join to "Blend my Phone Contest" that you can win a new iPhone 4 with a 2-year contract and you can send your any old phone to blend it on the next episode. The official winner of the contest was Ashley S. from Portland, OR. At the end, a fake Steve Jobs was opening his briefcase from him (Tom Dickson), and it was a iBlend. The original was not synced properly, on the other video (Episode title: Will it Blend? - iPhone 4) the episode was in-sync. #Vuvuzela World Cup 2010 Tom, like everyone else is excited to watch the 2010 FIFA World Cup but is annoyed by the constant buzzing of vuvuzelas, so he proceeds to blend one. #Old Spice #Doctor Who and the Daleks (Tom blends a toy Dalek. The sound of the blender is replaced by the sound of the TARDIS dematerializing.) #CR-48 Chrome Notebook (The Chrome Notebook can't fit in the blender, and so Tom breaks it by smashing it on the motor until it was broken in half. Eventually, only the bottom half of the notebook was blended.) #Traxxas Gymkhaha Ford Fiesta (Ken Block visits Blendtec and teaches Dickson how to drift with a radio-controlled Ford Fiesta. Dickson crashes the car and they proceed to blend it.) #iPad 2 Blend (At the start of the video, a fake Steve Jobs had a conference for the new iPad 2 (which is the same from the original conference), then Dickson, started crashing the iPad 2 into half, (like the same video that he smashed the iPad) then he blended it, (like the same video that he blended the iPad), the fake Steve Jobs was sad because of blending the iPad 2. At the end of the video, somebody called Dickson and the caller said "Good job, Tom in destroying that iPad 2", and when Dickson revealed who is this caller, the caller said "It's Bill" and the video ended) #Xbox 360 Kinect #Sonim XP3300 Force (Tom blends the phone because it is said to be the "World's most durable cellphone". In the end the phone itself remains mostly intact and only the rubber case has been blended.) #Justin Bieber (Tom blends a Justin Bieber doll, his CD, a DVD of Justin Bieber: Never Say Never, a bunch of "girl fan" dolls and a toy unicorn. Emerging from the pile of debris is a doll with Gene Simmons' head.) #Orabrush Tom blends a group of Orabrushes. This is the first episode to feature the new "BlendCam" which shows the inside of the blender from the top. #Football Kicking Tee (Tom wants to blend a football for the start of football season but he already did that(episode 37) so he instead blends a kicking tee.) #Paintballs Tom blends a jar of several yellow paintballs at the viewers' request. #Super Glue Again, at the request of viewers, Tom blends several tubes of super glue. In the end the blended chunks are stuck in, and to, the beldning jar. #Solar lamp Tom and his wife have bought several solar yard lamps and have an extra one. Tom blends it with the lights out, so it lights up, and a timer is shown that shows how long the light continues to light while being blended. The light lasts for 5.20 seconds. #iPhone 4S Tom starts by showing off the new Will It Blend? App for the iPhone and iPad. He then mentions that he redesigned the total blender with Apple's Siri technology and simply commands it to start blending. The video was dedicated to Steve Jobs who passed away about a week and a half before the release of the iPhone 4S and this episode. #Skeleton Tom blends a decor skeleton for Halloween so as not to scare the children, as he claims. Category:Episodes Category:Lists